The proposed study will develop and test a battery of instruments intended to identify ways in which patients cope (or fail to cope) with specific psychosocial variables associated with advanced cancer. A sample of ninety persons with advanced bronchogenic carcinoma will be compared with a control group of ninety persons with advanced cardiovascular heart disease. An attempt will be made to determine if persons with advanced lung cancer differ from persons with advanced heart disease according to physical-social responses, personal responses, coping responses, background factors, personality factors and family characteristics. Subjects will be tested on those psychosocial variables using interviews, questionnaires, self report, and behavioral observation.